The Lost Prophecy of Aodhagan
by idontwrite123
Summary: For seven years, the kingdom of Effluahbn has been terrorized by Deileoirion riders. Far away, a forgotten bloodline waits to fufill an ancient prophecy. But what if the heir knows not of her destiny? How will she go about saving her forsaken kingdom?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** An idea I had. Please review!!

**Prologue**

            Shayla awoke in a cold sweat. She could feel it. Something was not right. She looked at her husband, Yannick, sleeping soundly next to her. She left the sanctuary of her warm pallet and walked to her children's room. Fiona was asleep on her pallet as well, her flame hair thrown all over the pillow. Ronan was curled in a ball next her. Shayla sighed. Her overactive senses were causing her much stress lately. But tucked in the countryside of Effluahbn, she knew her and her family were safe on their farm. She walked back into her room and laid back down in her pallet next to Yannick.

            A scream pierced the calm night air. Shayla sat up quickly. _I knew something was wrong._ She ran to the window. Peering outside, she saw the nearby town silhouetted against the night sky by flames. Sabhaile was under attack. She pressed her face to the window, searching for evidence as to who was responsible for the attack. Suddenly, a black flag with a red snake was raised on the town's watchtower. The flag of Deileoir, a nearby kingdom.

            Shayla ran back into her bedroom and shook her husband awake. "Yannick!" she cried. "Yannick, wake up!"

            Yannick sat up, his dark hair tousled. "What?" he asked, groggy.

            "Sabhaile is under attack!" she said. "Deileoirion riders, burning the town!"

            They sat in silence for a moment. Then, the sounds of petrified shrieks and angry yells flooded into their room. They could hear the savage whinnies of the Deileoirion horses, the slice of their swords in the night, the sound of crackling thatch being burnt.

            Yannick's eyes widened. "Take Fiona and Ronan to the stable. Get them on a horse, send them to Ceannaire , to Ganphian. They'll be safe there," he said. "Shayla, you know that there is more at stake here than just them. Think. Centuries of ancestors."

            "I know," said Shayla. "But Ganphian is three days ride! They're but children!"

            Yannick shook his head. "She's nine, he's six," he said seriously. "They can do it."

            Shayla ran into their room. She shook Fiona. "Fiona, darling, wake up. Mam has a task for you to do," she said, waking up her daughter.

            Fiona opened her eyes, and sat up. "What's all that yelling?" she said, her voice small.

            "Nothing," said Shayla, shaking Ronan. "Ronan, come with Mammy and Fiona. Get your cloaks- the wool ones."

            She took them to the front of the house, were the flames of the town illuminated Yannick getting dressed and gathering weapons. He looked seriously at Fiona and Ronan, his eyes soft.

            "Fiona, Ronan, you are going on a little trip for Mammy and I," he said seriously. "Mam will take you to the stables. You are to ride, without stopping, to Ganphian. That's in Ceannaire, do you understand?"

            Fiona nodded. "Will you and Mam meet us there?" she asked.

            Shayla nodded. "Yes, love," she said.

            Yannick handed Fiona a quiver of arrows and a bow. "Use these only if you must," he said.

            He kissed them each on the forehead. "I love you both very much," he said seriously, and walked out of the room.

            Ronan began crying. "Where's Father going?" he cried.

            "Shh, it's okay," said Fiona. "We'll meet him in Ganphian. Shh, don't cry."

            Shayla looked at her children, both so innocent and confused. Her eyes filled with tears as she took them by the hands and ran to the stable with them. She found a young, strong stallion and threw a blanket over it, and put a simple harness around it's muzzle. She kissed Ronan on the cheek, and lifted him onto the horse. She then helped Fiona onto the horse's back, behind Ronan, and kissed her too. She handed Fiona the reins.

            Shayla took both of the their hands. "Fiona, watch out for your brother. Ronan, be a good boy, you hear? Listen to your sister. Ride like the wind children. I'll love you forever," she said.

            And with that, she slapped the horse and it took off. Fiona and Ronan rode in the forest, stopping only to look back to see their town of Sabhaile going up in flames.

            Two days later, their horse galloped to the high stone walls of Ganphian. It was dawn, and the two soldiers on duty were surprised to see the horse pawing at the ground in front of the thick wooden doors.

            "Open the doors," he called down, walking down the stairs to the ground.

            His eyes widened when he saw what the horse carried. On it's back were two children, a young girl with flame red hair and a small, brown haired boy. They barely looked to be alive; they were slumped over the front of the horse, the girl clutching the little boy. He quickly ordered more soldiers to take these children to the king. The men lifted the girl and the boy off their horse and carried them carefully to the Hall of Ganphian.

            One soldier spoke to the men standing at the door. They nodded and opened the doors. Light from the hall hit the children, and they began to stir. As the soldiers walked towards the king, he shooed away his advisors and stood up in outrage.

            "You cannot just barge in here, men! I am having a meeting with my advisors, and was not to be disturbed!" he yelled.

            The first soldier bowed deeply. "We're sorry, King Cadogan, but we thought you should see this," he said, moving to the side.

            The two soldiers placed Fiona and Ronan in front of him. "Good Tiarna!" he said. "Who are these children?"

            "We know not, sire," said the first soldier. "They arrived but ten minutes ago, almost dead on their horse."

            The king called an attendant over, whispered to her, and she ran away. "I sent Oona for the healers," he said, walking to the girl. "Lord Tiarna above, her head seems to be on fire."

            He leaned in close to look at her, but her features were almost indistinguishable, for her face, hands, and clothing was caked in dirt and sand. As if on command, Fiona suddenly gasped and sat up. Her eyes wide, she looked around, terrified, and noticed her brother laying on the ground.

            "Ronan!" she cried, scurrying to him. She pulled him onto her lap. "If you pigs laid a finger on him, I will make you regret the day you were born."

            She glared at them, her green eyes afire with passion. The men in the hall looked at each other and burst out laughing. The hall was filled with bellows and cries of mirth. Fiona looked around, torn between crying and attacking them.

            Finally, one of them spoke up. "Milady, do you know you're in the presence of the King of Ceannaire?" he said.

            Fiona bowed her head. "I am sorry, my lord," she said, not the least bit abashed.

            "What is your name, little flame?" asked the king, standing up.

            Fiona stood up and curtsied. "Fiona, your highness. This is my brother, Ronan," she said, gesturing to her brother lying on the ground.

            Cadogan gasped. "What did you say your name was?" he said.

            "Fiona," she replied.

            The king's eyes grew wide. "How did you acquire that name, milady?" he asked.

            Fiona laughed. "You know, your majesty, people ask me that quite often," she said absentmindedly. "My mother, Lady Shayla of Effluahbn, said that Tiarna told her in a dream to name her first daughter that."

            The king nodded, shocked. _Fiona?_ He wondered. He knew the name was uncommonly used, in fact, it was virtually forbidden. No one named their child Fiona since, well, everyone knew that story.

            "And why have you come to Ganphian, young Fiona?" King Cadogan asked, trying to get the child to dispense more information.

            Fiona took a deep breath. "My Mam and Father had me ride here. They didn't tell me why, but I know why I was sent here. Our town, Sabhaile, in Effluahbn, was under attack by Deileoirion riders," she said.

             "I see," the king said.

            "Are Mam and Da here?" she asked, her eyes wide.

            The king swallowed, unsure of how to answer her question. "I'm afraid not, little flame," he said. "I…I fear they're dead."

            Fiona's eyes filled with innocent tears. She walked to her brother and sat next to him, clutch his hand and stroking his hair. She swallowed and turned to the king.

            "Sire, will you be sending my brother and I back to Sabhaile?" she asked simply.

            The king shook his head. "No, no, of course not," he said, his eyes soft. He paused for a moment, thinking. "This is much to ask, but would anyone be interested in taking care of these children?"

            The court laughed, the king stood tall. He knew what he asked was bizarre and difficult, and yet he had hoped someone would be willing to take them in.

            A young knight stepped forward. "I will," he said calmy.

            The king shook his head. "No, Uther, you already have five children," he said.

            "Five?" said Ronan, sitting up. "Do you have any boys?"

            Uther bent down next to him and nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Four."

"_Four?_" cried Ronan, excited. "Are any of them six, like me?"

            "Ronan, stop pestering him," said Fiona.

            "I don't mind, really," said Uther to Fiona.

            Fiona raised her eyebrows. "You have one daughter, then?" she asked cautiously.

            Uther laughed at her precociousness. "Yes," he replied. "And you're a smart girl."

            Fiona beamed. "Thank you, sir," she said, curtsying.

  __

            The king smiled. "Uther, would you mind taking milady Fiona and her brother in to your home?" he said. "I shall give you something…extra, if you know what I'm saying."

            Uther smiled. "Moira and I would like nothing more, your highness," he said genuinely.

            He looked at Fiona nicely. She looked back at him, studying him. He had calm brown eyes, a pointy, weathered face, and dirty reddish brown hair cut just above his shoulders. He walked to her and took her by the hand, and picked up Ronan, taking them to his home.

            The town was atwitter in gossip. _Did you hear?_ They'd say._ Yes! A flame-haired girl named Fiona!_ They spoke in whispers, wondering, thinking. _Could she be? Could it be true?_

**A/N: **What do you think? I kind of got the idea from _LOTR: The Two Towers. _Don't worry, I'll make it good! Please please please review! I'd love you if you did!


	2. Chapter One

**A/n:** Thank you for reviewing! Here's another chapter!

**Chapter One**

--Eight Years Later--

_            "No, please! Show some mercy!" cried the woman._

_            The man above her smiled sickly amongst the chaos. Burning houses, screaming children, fleeing people. He raised his sword above her head._

            "No!" I suddenly screamed, jolting myself from my sleep.

            _The dream again,_ I thought.

            For the past few weeks after my seventeenth birthday, I'd been having strange nightmares about village massacres and refugees escaping. It made me feel uneasy; I felt as though these dreams were significant somehow. They made me think of my parents.

            I glanced around the room. Colleen, my bed mate, was still asleep. Bryn was as well. I'd always shared a room with Uther and Moira's youngest children. Colleen was a curious, bouncy ten-year-old, and Bryn was a reserved, shy fourteen-year-old, just like Ronan.

            I could smell bread being made, so I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Moira was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Moira was a petite woman, with pale skin and dark curly hair. She was firm but kind, and had raised all of us well.

            "Good morning Fiona," she said to me as I walked in.

            "Good morning Moira," I replied. "Would you like some help?"

            She laughed. "From you? I'm not sure if you're more of a help or a hindrance!" she said jokingly.

            "I could slice the apples," I suggested, seeing the pile of them.

            She smiled. "Alright," she said, "but don't split your finger."

            I began slicing the apples carefully. Moira was right; I was a bit dangerous in the kitchen. I'd once set fire to a pie, and had been close to stabbing myself with a knife when cutting a chicken.

            Moira had loved when I was little, and she could take me into the kitchen and teach me to make food and clean. It wasn't that Moira was domesticated, because she was quite spunky, but she loved to cook and wanted to pass on the tradition to me. Needless to say, I was a fumble-foot and wasn't much help.

            It was okay though, because I had my own talents. I was fantastic on a horse, and I was a quick learner. When I was ten, Uther took me to the Ganphianese archives, where'd I'd spend my days pouring over parchments full of philosophy, history, science, and languages.

            Just then, the boys clattered downstairs. Eighteen-year-old Mickey, fifteen-year-old Donal and Trefor, and fourteen-year-old Bryn and Ronan. Colleen patted down after them, almost silent. She gave me a small smile.

            "Mam!" she cried, throwing herself at Moira.

            "Hello, dearie!" said Moira, looking down at Colleen. "Would you like to carry this plate into the dining room for Mam? Put in on Da's place?"

            Colleen nodded. "Of course!" she said, already off.

            Uther appeared at the doorway. "Good morning Uther," I said, smiling.

            "Morning, flame," he said, using his nickname for me.

            Moira turned around, a bowl in her hands. "Why are you home so soon?" she asked as Uther kissed her on the cheek. "Weren't you summoned to Cadogan?"

            Uther nodded. "I'll explain when we eat," he said, leaving the kitchen.

            Moira shrugged, and instructed me to put some stewed apples on the plates. I did that, followed by an egg and some bread. Then I picked up two plates in each hand and left the kitchen.

            I felt ridiculous giving Mickey, Bryn, Ronan, and myself plates of food, for I wasn't dressed. _Oh well._ I sat down in my seat between Mickey and Colleen, and waited for Uther to begin grace. When Moira had brought out the rest of the food and drink in, thanks was given and we began eating.

            "What's the news in court, Da?" asked Donal.

            Uther looked at me. "King Cadogan requests an audience with Fiona," he said.

            I raised my eyebrows. The king knew who I was, the 'little flame girl' as he called me, but had never requested an audience with me. I was confused as to why I needed to see him.

            "What of?" I finally asked Uther.

            "I know not," he replied. "But Mickey will be escorting you."

            Mickey made a face. "Must I, Da?" he said, obviously irritated. "I was going to practice today…"

            Uther shrugged. "Well, knights need to know how to conduct themselves in court," he said. "They present their wives at balls and dance and act like civilized men. So this could be practice."

            I heard Mickey grumble something in audible under his breath, and I elbowed him.

            "You may leave after the meal," Uther said.

            As soon as I could, I excused myself from the table and flew upstairs to choose a gown. I decided on my green dress with long, draped sleeves and black trim and sash. I put on an onyx pendant I'd mysteriously received for my sixteenth birthday. Then I combed my hair, leaving it in neat red waves down my shoulders, tying part of it back with a black ribbon.

            I presented myself to the group downstairs. "Oh, no," said Moira disapprovingly. "Fiona, you need to wear your corset."

            She marched me back upstairs and laced me within an inch of my life. When I went back downstairs, my hourglass figure seemed much more appropriate to Uther, who was nodding approvingly.

            "You look pretty," he said nicely. "Mickey!"

            Mickey came tumbling down the stairs in his best tunic, sword at his side. He didn't say anything to Uther or Moira, just grabbed my hand and lead me outside. We left the small house and began walking up the dirt road to the castle. Mickey spent the entire time huffing and sighing. I was growing tired of his attitude.

            Finally, I asked him, "Why are you so angry that you have to come?"

            He sighed. "I hate court," he replied.

            "That's a pretty poor quality for a knight to have," I said, poking fun at him.

            "Shut up Fiona," he said, walking faster. "You don't know anything."

            I laughed. "I know I saw you kissing Mairead yesterday," I said sneakily.

            He stopped. "Were you spying on me?" he said, enraged.

            "Of course not," I replied. "Moira told me to go find you for supper."

            Mickey sighed nervously. "Did you tell her that I was kissing Mairead? he asked apprehensively.

            "Of course not," I repeated. "You know Moira. She'd think you were marrying her."

            Mickey laughed. "I guess I owe you one," he said.

            "I guess you do," I replied. "Especially because I overheard Mairead saying that she enjoys you."

            "Really?" said Mickey excitedly.

            "Would I lie about that?" I replied.

            "Yes," he said, disappointed.

            I laughed. "You're right. I would," I said. "Well, I'm not lying about this."

            I studied Mickey's hopeful face. He was tanned and earthy, muscular. His hair was almost black, and he had celery green eyes. He was coveted by many girls in Ganphian.

            We arrived at the palace, and the guards recognized us and let us in. The hall was almost empty, except for King Cadogan and his wife, Queen Aisling. There was also a man and wife, who looked wealthy and well dressed, and three children with them. An older, bored-looking boy, and two younger girls who seemed excited to be in the hall with the king and queen. Mickey hooked his arm around mine formally and began to walk towards the thrones.

            "Ah, here they are," called the king. "Mickey and Fiona, children of Uther and Moira."

            "Your majesty," said Mickey, bowing.

            "Your majesty," I mimicked, curtsying.

            The king laughed. "It'd wonderful to see you, little flame girl," he said. "I have a proposition for you."

            I stood up, puzzled. "Truly, sire?" I asked.

            "Yes," he said. "Fiona, this is Lord Sholto and Lady Brighid, and their children, Tristan, Carys, and Enid."

            "Pleasure to meet you," I said, curtsying.

            The lord and lady nodded deeply, the two girls curtsied, but the boy rolled his eyes.

            "Lord Sholto and Lady Brighid are currently seeking a tutor for their children," said Cadogan. "I thought you were just the girl."

            "A tutor?" I said, surprised. Normally boys were tutors. "Me?"

            "Yes, milady," said the Lord Sholto. "For Tristan, Carys, and Enid. Would you be interested?"

            I nodded. "Of course," I replied. "I'd very much like to tutor them."

            "Wonderful!" cried Lady Brighid. "Why don't you come to our house tomorrow? We'll send Tristan to get you, so he can show you where the house is."

            "Okay," I said.

            I noticed Mickey and the king talking. When they noticed our conversation has stopped, they stopped and looked over at us.

            "Did we work everything out?" asked the king.

            Lord Sholto nodded. "Yes, we did," he said simply.

            "Good," Cadogan replied. "Mickey, little flame, you're dismissed. Thank you for your time."

            "Thank you, sire," I replied.

**A/n:** Okay, I know, a bit boring, but I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting! Please humor me and review! Please!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/n**: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming! By the way, everyone in the entire world should go see _Fahrenheit 9/11_, because Michael Moore is a genius and George W. Bush is a moron, who couldn't run a Wal-Mart, let alone our county.

**Chapter Two**

            I sat on my bed, fully dressed, in the middle of the morning. All around me, Ganphian was bustling. I was waiting, impatiently at that. I've never been much of a waiter. I was supposed to be picked up by Tristan and escorted to their manor. However, time was creeping by slowly and I couldn't bear it any longer. _Was he late?_

            Colleen suddenly tore through the door. "Fiona!" she said breathlessly. "Tristan is here! And he's… he's… he's gorgeous!"

            I laughed. "Colleen! You're only ten," I replied.

            She sighed and left the room. I followed her, trying to contain my excitement. As I entered the sitting room, I saw Moira, awkwardly standing with Tristan and Mickey, who were eyeing each other. Tristan was a favorite of King Cadogan, a candidate for knighthood, which made Mickey angry, of course. _Boys._

            Tristan looked me up and down when I entered the room. "It's nice to see you again," I said, curtsying, unsure as to what to call him.

            He ignored me, and looked at Moira. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he said, bowing and sweeping out the door.

            I gave Mickey and Moira strange looks, and followed him out the door. We walked in uncomfortable silence for awhile. I glanced at him every few minutes, taking in his appearance and stature. He was tall and muscular, much like Mickey, but his hair was blond and neat, and he had a long, angular face and deep blue eyes. He stood very straight, as if someone was holding him up.

            "How old are you, Tristan?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

            "I'm eighteen," he said.

            "Oh," I replied. "I'm seventeen."

            He hadn't asked, but I was trying to make the best of an awkward situation. We continued walking until we reached a path leading into a forest. Inside it was damp and cool, the trees forming a canopy over our heads. Small patches of light flowed down from holes in the branches, illuminating greens and browns. We left the forest almost as quickly as we came in, and began walking up a large hill. Pretty soon, the manor came into view. It was enormous, made of brown wood and a gray slate roof. It was surrounded by arable green land.

            "Wow," I said.

            Tristan sighed. "I know," he replied, unimpressed.

            He led me to the house and through the large, red front doors. Inside it was furnished with elaborate knick-knacks and fancy furniture. There seemed to be hundreds of servants, all cleaning and waiting on him.

            "Crom, tell Mother and Father that we've arrived and will be in the library if needed," said Tristan.

            Crom nodded. "Yes, milord," he replied, walking away.

            Tristan began walking up a large set of stairs. I followed him, looking in awe at the lavish decorations and ornaments. After walking through a number of winding corridors, we came upon a set of double doors. He threw them open. I stepped into the room and felt my jaw drop.

            The room was surrounded in floor to ceiling shelves, all full of books. In the center of the room was a circular table where Carys and Enid sat with Tristan. I flew to the nearest wall, standing next to the shelves. I ran my fingers over the book's embossed leather spine.

            "Are all of these yours?" I asked.

            "Yes," replied Enid in a timid voice.

            I closed my eyes. "Good Tiarna," I whispered. _All of these books belonging to one family!_

            "Are you going to teach us?" blurted out Carys.

            "Let's hope not," grumbled Tristan quietly.

            I spun around to face them, choosing to ignore Tristan's comment. "Yes, of course!" I exclaimed. "What shall we start with? History? Philosophy? Geography?"

            "Philosophy!" cried Carys.

            I pulled out some parchment. "Okay," I said.

            We began reading about the great philosopher Saechian. Each took turns reading aloud, as I mentally assessed them. All of them had pretty good reading skills, although Tristan did read rather unenthusiastically.

            After philosophy, we did history, and then took a break for lunch. "What were your other tutors like?" I asked them while we were eating.

            "Old," said Carys. "You're the youngest we've ever had. And they were boring."

            "You're not boring," said Enid shyly.

            "They let us do what we wanted," said Tristan loudly. "They were afraid that we'd tell our father if we didn't."

            "I'm not afraid of that," I replied.

            Tristan snorted. "I doubt that," he spat.

            "Tristan, your father is an educated man, isn't he?" I asked, not waiting for his reply. "Then he obviously knows that part of education is doing things you don't like.  I'd assume your past tutors never thought of this."

            "He could make your life here hell," Tristan growled. "He could have you run out of Ceannaire."

            "I don't doubt it," I replied. "But for now, let's settle on learning Siogan, the fairy language."

            My days went like this. I was escorted to the manor, tutored the bashful Enid, eager Carys, and reluctant Tristan. Then I was escorted home. I grew used to the pattern. Daily routines were comforting to me, even though I wasn't a structured person. Plus, I really enjoyed tutoring.

            However, there was one aspect of it that I loathed. Tristan. He was rude, forward, and snobby towards me. I truly felt as though I'd never done anything to make him want to treat me so poorly. Finally, I couldn't stand his abuse anymore.

            One night, as he was escorting me home, I asked him, "Have I done something to offend you?"

            He stopped walking and stared at me. "No," he said. "Why?"

            "Because you've been really rude to me," I replied.

            "I have not!" he cried.

            I nodded. "Yes you have," I said. "Why?"

            "Because…" he said. "Because I resent you."

            "Me?" I cried. "Why?"

            "You're just another one of my parent's decrees to me," he said, frustrated. "Betrothal, lordship, tutoring…"

            _That is ridiculous. What a spoiled boy_! I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it.

            "You mock me?" he asked, somewhat angry.

            I shrugged. "Well, yes," I said. "You make it sound so terrible."

            "Make _what_ sound so terrible?" he replied.

            "Your life. Your privilege," I said.

            He sighed. "It is," he said.

            I stared at him, somewhat confused. "You're kidding, right?" I asked. "There are boys who would kill for your opportunities."

            He snorted. "I suspect that's untrue," he replied.

            "I think it is," I retorted, my face flushed.

            "No, it's not!" Tristan cried, suddenly angry. "What in the name of Tiarna do you know about me anyway? Nothing. So why don't you go irritate someone else, because I don't want to hear you preach."

            I started growing angry. "You should just accept it," I yelled. "Use it to your advantage. Maybe then you'll stop being a selfish brat and actually learn something about who you are."

            His eyes grew wide in rage. "Name one place in all of human kind that would yearn for a life like mine!" he shouted, ignoring my point.

             I thought for a moment. "Have you not heard of the horrors in Effluanbn?" I asked. "Young boys, brainwashed and made into violent riders by the Deileoirans? Girls being kidnapped and forced into marriage? Families torn apart, crops ruined, businesses destroyed? You don't think those people want to be rich, intelligent, and fortunate?"

            He laughed coldly. "You speak of Effluanbn as if you know it!" he cried. "You tell me to 'learn who I am!' But what about you? What do you know about yourself, Fiona?"

            "I know enough," I replied, touchy on the subject of my parent's death.

            "I'm sure, you hypocrite!" he cried. "All of mankind knows who and what you are, and yet you remain in the dark! Is that really 'knowing yourself'?"

            "I'm not hypocrite! And why would all of humanity know who I am?" I screamed.

            He suddenly scowled and folded his arms. "No reason," he said, starting to walk downhill again.

            "Why, Tristan?" I shouted, standing still. "What do you mean?"

            He said nothing, just continued to walk. I was furious. My legs running faster than I ever thought they could, I tackled him and we rolled down the grassy hill awkwardly and painfully. When we reached the bottom, I sat up, bewildered. Tristan was moving to sit up as well. I pounced on him, sitting on his chest and holding down his shoulders.

            "Tell me why the whole kingdom would know of me," I snarled, putting my face close to his. "I know you're hiding something."

            He pushed me off him and rolled over, pinning me to the ground. "No," he said. "Why don't you ask your precious king, Fiona? Or dear Uther and Moira?"

            I struggled. "Get off of me, you maggot," I ordered. "I'm a lady."

            He rolled off me. "Of course you are," he said sarcastically.

            He didn't bother escorting me home. I wouldn't blame him. When I stood up, I squared my shoulders and walked towards him. Looking him straight in the eye, I slapped him across the face.

            "Pig," I said. "You'll regret this."

            "Is that a threat?" he asked, his eyes fiery.

            "No," I replied. "It's a guarantee."

            I slammed the door when I came home. I stomped into the kitchen, where I saw Moira and Uther looking at me peculiarly.

            "We need to talk," I said angrily.

            Uther glanced at Moira. "About what?" he asked.

            "I think you know what," I replied.

            Moira sighed anxiously. "Your parents?" she suggested.

            "Sort of," I retorted. "Let's talk about the reason the whole of mankind knows my name."

            Uther looked at me, discontented. "Why would the whole of mankind know your name?" he asked.

            "That's what I'd like to know," I repeated.

            "Where'd you come up with such an idea?" he asked.

            I explained my fight with Tristan, how I'd urged him to learn something about himself and stop being such a pessimist. Then I told them of how he'd said that I was a hypocrite, saying _everyone_ knew who and what I was.

            "So who am I?" I asked angrily. "What am I? I'd like to know!"

            "Fiona-" said Moira.

            "No, you can tell me!" I screamed, getting louder. "Does everyone know me because my mother was some evil witch? Am I some bastard child? What is it? Why have you kept it from me? Do you think I'm some simpleton? I would have found out eventually!"

            "Stop!" Moira cried, her eyes shining with tears.

            I slammed my hands on the table. "Why?" I screamed. "Why should I?"

            Uther ran at me and grabbed my wrists. "Listen to me, Fiona," he said. "This is not a matter for Moira and I to explain to you. Others need to clarify this situation."

**A/n:** Oh, cliffhanger! Yes! I love those! Please review!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/n:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter Three**

I looked at Uther, angry. "What are you talking about?" I spat. "Do I have some sort of double-"

A knock at the door interrupted me.

Moira ran her hands through her hair and took off her floury apron, and left the room. I heard her unbolt the door and the floor creak as she curtsied. I heard a few murmurs and whispers, inaudible from the kitchen.

"Yes, of course, right this way," she said.

Suddenly she appeared at the kitchen doorway. "Our presence is requested at the palace," she said, her voice wary. "Now."

Uther stood up. "All right," he replied. "Let's go."

She shook her head. "Fiona. They want her too," she explained.

I looked up from the table, shocked. "Why me?" I asked. "What business does King Cadogan have with me?"

"I know not," replied Uther. "But you must come when summoned."

The palace was cold and drafty at night, it's normally luminous hall uncomfortable and frozen, drained of life. King Cadogan sat at the head of the hall, his face weary. Next to him was a tall man, no older than Uther, with long, black-blue hair and a trimmed beard. His black eyes were vigilant and emotional, watching us cautiously as we entered. Near them stood Tristan and his parents. Tristan looked shame-faced. _Serves him right._

"Ah, Lord Uther, Lady Moira, Lady Fiona," said Cadogan, standing up. "May I introduce Aodhagan, the wizard of Effluahbn."

We all bowed and curtsied. He smiled at me. "Enchanted," Aodhagan replied, bowing.

"Fiona," said the king, "we have a situation on our hands."

I frowned. "What of, Sire?" I replied.

"It has come to my attention that you and Lord Tristan were involved in a bit of a scuffle on your way home today," he said sternly.

I nodded, unabashed. I had nothing to be ashamed of. "Yes, Sire," I replied.

"And Lord Tristan tells me that he disclosed some information to you?" the king asked.

I shook my head. "No, sire," I replied. "All he said was that all of mankind knew who, and what, I was, and I had no idea."

The king nodded. "Yes, yes, this is what I meant," he said. "Do you know what he meant by that?"

"No," I said. "I figured it had something to do with my parents-my real parents- but I knew not of what he spoke of."

"I see," King Cadogan. "Fiona, what do you know of your real parents?"

I paused, thinking. "I know that they lived in Effluahbn, in a small farming town called Sabhaile. I lived there with them, and Ronan too. They had me ride here that night Sabhaile was being attacked by Deileoirion riders. I know they were killed, either that night or soon after," I said. "But that's it."

The king sighed, glancing at Uther, Moira, and Aodhagan**.** "Fiona, there is something we need to tell you," Cadogan said seriously. "We should have told you long ago, and I don't remember why we didn't."

"There is a reason every man knows who you are," explained Uther.

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"Fiona, your parents names were Yannick and Shayla," explained the king. "They lived on a farm in Sabhaile, a small town close to Effluahbn's capitol. You know Effluahbn has been an unsettled country for sometime, yes?"

I nodded. "Of course," I replied. "I've always wondered why, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Effluahbn is in shambles because of man. It used to be the land of the fae, until one day the faery queen Siobhan married a mortal man named Kiernan. She loved him very much, and he her, until Kiernan realized the power he possessed. He was the king of the faeries, the most powerful race on earth. Kiernan enslaved the fae, making them work for his own personal bidding. They tried to rebel against him, but instead he banished them from the kingdom. Even his own wife, and their daughter, Fiona."

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked, frustrated.

"You are the last remaining descendant of Siobhan and Kiernan," Cadogan said. "You're the one who is supposed to save Effluahbn and restore it to it's former glory."

"Me?" I cried. "Why me? Siobhan and Kiernan have had lots of descendants. Why am I supposed to save the kingdom?"

"When Effluahbn fell to men, a prophecy was made, saying the descendant of Siobhan and Kiernan, who's name was the same as their daughter, would save Effluahbn and become it's queen," Uther cut in.

I frowned. "So you believe this prophecy?" I asked. "How do you know if it comes from a credible source?"

"I can assure you it does," replied Aodhagan**.** "I prophesied it."

"You did?" I cried. "Did you know that my parents were going to die, or that I'd be raised in Ceannaire?"

"No, milady, I did not," he replied. "And if I did, I would have tried as hard as I could to save them. I knew your parents, and was distressing by their death."

"So if you're the wizard of Effluahbn, how come you can't defend it yourself? Why do you need me?" I asked.

"I am only a wizard, Fiona," replied Aodhagan. "To fix a country of all it's evils is much to large of a feat. I do small deeds, good things, little magic. But I cannot cure centuries of hate leading up to this very moment in time."

"But I can?" I said.

"Aye," he replied. "Fiona, you possess more magic than you think. Remember, you're the descendent of the faery queen Siobhan. You've faery blood in you."

My mind clouded over, and my knees went weak. "Could-could I have a chair, your majesty?" I asked the king. "I'm feeling somewhat overwhelmed."

"Of course," he said, signaling to a servant.

I sat down gratefully, my head reeling. "So what does all of this mean?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It means that now is the time for Effluahbn's redemption," replied Cadogan. "It is time for you to fulfill your destiny; to carry out the prophecy."

"Am I to do it alone?" I asked.

"Of course not!" laughed Cadogan. "No, no. Aodhagan will be with you, as well as Tristan."

"Tristan!" I cried. "Why?"

Tristan stepped forward, guilty. "Because I was the reason you learned of your fate, King Cadogan insists I accompany you through your travels."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

The king obviously overheard me and clicked his tongue. "Fiona, this is no time to pick fights," he scolded. "Your life is at stake."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Deileoirions know of the prophecy as well. They'll be on the lookout for you," replied Cadogan. "They know that you've found out of the prophecy, and will be sending riders out to find you and kill you."

"Wonderful," I cried. "Just wonderful."

"I know this is hard to grasp," said Aodhagan. "But you really must try to understand. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

My jaw dropped; my mind clouded in thought. "Why must I go fulfill this prophecy?" I cried. "Why me?"

"Because you're the descendent of Siobhan," repeated Cadogan.

"I know," I replied. "I understand that, but-"

"Fiona," boomed Aodhagan, "for centuries your ancestors have struggled under this prophecy, forever waiting, hoping, praying, for you to be born and deliver their kingdom. Don't you think it's time you satisfied their desires?"

I was suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding. Something inside me set fire, and I stood up shakily. Voices exploded inside my head. I nodded to Aodhagan and King Cadogan.

"All right," I said boldly. "I'll go."

Tristan laughed bitterly. "It's not as though you had a choice!" he berated. "You've got to go!"

"Tristan!" cried Cadogan. "How dare you speak to anyone with such disrespect. You must learn to keep your peace, or you'll regret it one day."

"Yes, Sire," Tristan mumbled, bowing. "My apologies, Lady Fiona."

I smirked at him. For the stakes set against me, I was in high spirits. For some reason, a feeling had ignited in me. I felt as though I was suddenly thrust onto a dangerous path, and yet I was unafraid. It was a strange emotion, one I couldn't explain to anyone, not even to Uther, Moira, Mickey, Donal, Trefor, Bryn, Colleen, and Ronan that night. I was full of apprehension and doubt, and but I knew I could accomplish what was asked of me.

****

**A/n:** Oh boy. Here we go. Please review!! I want lots!!


	5. Chapter Four

**A/n:** Wrote this chapter on a whim. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

As soon as Uther, Moira, and I got home, they awoke the rest of the family and took us to their room, where we were allowed to sit on their bed and talk. Uther and Moira tried to explain to everyone what had happened and how it was going to change our lives forever.

"Everyone," Moira said, "we have some news."

"What?" asked Donal. "Couldn't it have waited until morning?"

"No," replied Uther. "This is important. Fiona has to leave us for awhile."

"What?" cried Colleen and Mickey at the same time. "Why?"

Uther paused, glancing at Moira. "Well… she, she has- she's got to…" he stammered.

"Uther, Moira," I said, "let me tell them the truth. Please. They deserve to know."

Moira nodded. "If that's what you want, Fiona," she said. "It's up to you."

I turned to face all of them. "It-it's a complicated situation that I don't have any control over. Ronan, you and I are descendents of Siobhan, the faery queen of Effluahbn. She and her daughter, Fiona, were exiled from their kingdom by her evil human husband, Kiernan. So we've got faery blood in us. Anyway, when they left, the country fell to man, and since then has been overrun in turmoil. However, a Effluahbn's wizard, Aodhagan, prophesized that Effluahbn would be resurrected by a girl, a direct descendent of Siobhan, bearing the same name as her daughter," I explained.

"Fiona…" whispered Bryn. "That's you."

I nodded. "Yes," I replied. "And now that I know of this prophecy, I've got to fulfill it. This means I've got to travel to Effluahbn to help save it."

"Alone?" Trefor asked excitedly.

I laughed. "No! Of course not!" I replied. "Aodhagan, the Effluahbnian wizard, and Tristan-"

"Tristan!" exploded Mickey. "What? Why are you bringing that bastard?"

"Mickey!" Moira yelled. "Don't you dare say that! Good Tiarna!"

I nodded sullenly. "I know, Mickey," I said. "I don't want him to come either, but Cadogan-"

"-King Cadogan," corrected Uther.

"Yes, him, wants me protected," I explained. "And since Tristan sort of told me of the prophecy, he's to escort me as well."

Mickey didn't say anything, just stormed from the room. We heard him stomp down the stairs and slam the door.

"I'm sorry," I said to no one in particular.

Colleen climbed into my lap. "Don't apologize," she said, hugging me. "We love you."

I smiled. "I love you too," I replied. "And I'll make sure to keep out of trouble."

"Good luck with that one," laughed Donal.

Later on that night, I sat alone with Ronan. He'd seemed somewhat distant since I'd broken the news to everyone. I'd approached him in his bed silently; I was almost scared of him. Ronan wasn't a fragile boy, but he wasn't exactly robust either. He was thoughtful and sensitive.

"Ronan?" I said quietly.

He rolled over and propped himself up on his pillows. "Yes?" he said.

"Are-are you okay?" I replied. "You seemed kind of distraught."

He snorted. "Wouldn't you be?" he said. "You've no mother, no father, and now your only sister is going on some perilous mission to fulfill a prophecy? I think I've a right to be distraught."

"You do," I replied. "I'd be upset if you were leaving."

"Then don't! Please Fiona, I don't want anything to happen to you," he cried.

I sighed, and sat next to him. "Ronan, this isn't about me," I explained. "This is bigger than that. It's about our ancestors, and our children's children's children. I've got to save this kingdom. I've got to go to Effluahbn. I've no choice."

"But why?" he whimpered. "Can't you wait a few days? Or years?"

I laughed. "No, Ronan, I can't," I replied.

He sighed. "Okay. I understand," he said maturely. "Our ancestors have been waiting for this, and you've got to do it because it's your destiny, right?"

"Yes," I said. "That's the mature Ronan I know."

He pouted. "This doesn't feel right, though," he replied. "I don't know, maybe you should have more people coming or something…"

"Ronan," I said, grabbing his hands. "Do you remember that song Mam used to sing to us? Do you?"

He paused. "When all the world is looming dark, and things seem not so clear,   
when shadows seem to hover 'round, Tiarna, may I persevere," he sang.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Yes, that one," I said. "Whenever you're scared, or you miss me, think of that song. It'll remind you that I love you and that you're always on my mind."

He smiled. "Don't cry, Fiona!" he laughed. "You're such a girl."

"That's what I am, you twit!" I replied.

I jumped on top of him and began tickling him. He laughed madly, trying to push me off his bed. "Come on!" he cried. "Fiona, I'm not six!"

"He's not, you know," came a voice from the door.

I hopped off the bed and turned around to see Mickey standing in the doorway. His tan face was flushed pink and his shoulders were squared. He was pleased about something, I could tell. He always looked that that when he was smug about something. I almost feared asking him what was happening. Don't get me wrong, Mickey was my best friend in the entire world and I loved him dearly, but I could almost see his ego inflating.

"What are you so pleased about, Mickey?" I asked as pleasantly as possible.

"I'm to accompany you on your travels!" he cried.

"What?" I replied. "Why? No! You can't come. It's too dangerous."

He snorted. "That's the point," he explained. "I went to Cadogan. He thinks that I should come with you."

I sensed something else about him. "What's in it for you?" I asked.

He groaned. "Fi!" he whined, using his nickname for me. "Fi, Fi, Fi. Must you always be so distrusting?"

"I'm not being distrusting," I replied. "I just want to know why you want to come to Effluabhn with me."

"Well… the king did mention something about cobbeepig my naht tryin," he muttered.

"Pardon me?" I said. "I missed that last part."

He sighed satisfyingly. "If I go to Effluabhn with you, I'll complete my knight training," he said. "When we come back, I'm to be knighted!"

I ran at him and threw my arms around his neck. "That's wonderful," I said. "But do you think you can handle being around Tristan all the time?"

He shrugged. "We'll see, right?" he replied.

I laughed. "We should go to bed," I said. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

**A/n:** That was kind of short and almost all fluff, but now we're all ready to go! I totally wasn't planning on including Mickey on the mission, but then a review made me change my mind. If you want him in there, why not? Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
